Chaos
Chaos is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series Character Overview Chaos was the first of many foes Sonic would face in his 3D adventures. An ancient creature composed entirely out of water and Chaos energy, Chaos was a formidable combatant while under Eggman's partnership. With each Chaos Emerald he gathered, his form continued to change time after time in order to accomadate the new power surging throughout its body Appearance Chaos initially appears as a semi-humanoid creature of water only slightly taller than Sonic. He has three horns protruding from his head; two drooping from the back and another from the top of his head. He has three digit claws and two toes for feet. He has green shiny eyes and one can spot a visible brain centered in his head. As he gains more Chaos Emeralds, he becomes less humanoid and more bestial to resemble aquatic lifeforms. In addition, he also develops a skeletal structure inside his body which houses the Emeralds he's absorbed, although this does not hamper his morphing abilities as the structure disappears when he morphs Personality Chaos's personality is hard to determine as he has no speaking lines at all. However, he is very devoted to his Chao companions and will fiercely protect them if endangered. Before Pachacamac invaded the shrine of the Master Emerald, he was a benevolent creature who was close friends with Tikal, his daughter/ Special Abilities Chaos possesses the basic abilities of liquid creatures such as turning into a puddle, liquefying, stretching and mass shifting. He relies on brute strength, pummeling his opponents with his arms with alarming reach. By absorbing Chaos Emeralds in his being, Chaos grows stronger with his form and fighting style changing with each new Emerald. This makes him an especially effective and constantly evolving fighter. Chaos 0 Chaos's base form which Sonic himself fights. Chaos attacks by stretching his arms at considerable speeds to attack his opponents from long distances. He also tends to outspread his arms and whirl around for a long-ranged spinning attack. He also displays the ability to set "water traps" that lay about as inert puddles until someone comes near where they lash out as a whipping tendril. He can also throw large bubbles of water that roll along the ground and can sink his arm into the ground and release it as whirling torrents of liquid. He tends to use his puddle state the most in this form where he can move about with impunity and surprise enemies by attacking them as a shark before reforming. Chaos 1 Chaos's size and mass become slightly larger and his right arm becomes longer and develops bone where the first Emerald is housed. Because he never fought in this form, it is unknown what power he possesses. Chaos 2 In this form, Chaos resembles a hulking hammerhead shark-like humanoid and the second Emerald is housed in his other arm. He takes on a melee approach to completely overwhelm his opponents with a mixture of brute force and shapeshifting. He bounces about around the battlefield as a large sphere of water to ram into his enemies. When on the normal offensive, Chaos uses punches, uppercuts, and elongating claw attacks. Using his newfound mass gained from the Emeralds, Chaos uses his morphing powers to great extent, swelling up as a bubble before exploding in swarm of bouncing spheres where he will later reform at the point where he exploded. He also tends to morph into a puddle and elongate his mass to cover the entire arena in his water, releasing damaging shockwaves in his wake. Chaos 4 Chaos loses almost all semblance of a humanoid form, transforming into a fish/dolphin-like creature. The two new Emeralds are housed in his new tail appendage. In this form, Chaos becomes an agile swimmer and retains his form in bodies of water. In this form, he often flips about in the water, sending sprouts to trip up his opponents. His only melee attack consists of flailing his arm about as it extends into a whip-like weapon. By spinning his body, he is able to send low-reaching shockwaves that damage his opponents. A new nasty trick he has acquired allows him to split up his mass into four large bubbles and bounces them towards his target and dissipate to reform at another location Chaos 6 With nearly every Emerald contained in its body, it loses all pretense of a humanoid form and becomes a completely bestial creature resembling a hybrid of a scorpion and a frog with six eyes. The skeletal structure transforms to house all six Emeralds like a pendulum of candles and its brain is too deeply situated in its body to be vulunerable. Due to its massive form, it is not quite as active as a fighter as before but still takes great advantage of its newfound mass. Its primary method of attack is to create a vacuum within its mouth to suck opponents in and spit them back out. Despite being somewhat slower, it seems to possess incredible jumping ability, leaping several feet into the air before crashing down and releasing high-powered shockwaves in its wake that sweep the entire battlefield. Its strongest attack involves it morphing its entire body, poising its long tail into a striking state where it then shoots out a multitude of liquid beams that limits the opponent's movement. Once trapped, it strikes with alarming speed with its tail, now powered up. Perfect Chaos At the peak of its absolute power, Perfect Chaos becomes a raging bestial god of water, now resembling a serpent-like creature and losing its skeletal structure with its eyes becoming fully developed. At his side are two large tentacles (though they are not used) and a swirling torrential force at the base of his body. In this form, Chaos abandons the use of his morphing and melee abilities and goes all out to utilize his limitless Chaos energy. He sends about raging tornadoes to protect himself while assaulting enemies with a multitude of large energy blasts. His strongest attack is a giant, concentrated beam of energy which he fires from his mouth. In Sonic Generations, Perfect Chaos is given a change in design to appear as how would have without the limitations of the Dreamcast: his basic design is kept intact, but his head, top and hind part of his body has developed a solid layer of scales while the rest of him remains liquid. His teeth become green while the spines that line up against his back show off similar glowing portions. He has also developed more tendrils at his side and now uses them to strike Sonic from afar. Synopsis Many years before the events of the games, Tikal and her Echidna tribe had looked over the fabled Chaos Emeralds, but never accessed their powers or even approached the shrine. Eventually, Tikal happened upon the shrine one day and encountered the Chao and their guardian Chaos. Tikal befriended the formless water spirit and communicated with him, often discussing about her father growing increasingly ambitious with the power they had possessed but could never utilized. Unable to convince her father to stop and his violent conquests, Tikal laments and talks to Chaos one more time. That night, Pachacamac and his tribe stormed the shrine and attempted to take the Emeralds for themselves, stampeding through the Chao and Tikal whom blocked their path. This enrages Chaos as he kills the entire tribe with the Emeralds' power and goes off on a rampage against the world. Tikal is forced to use the Master Emerald in order to prevent an apocalyptic event by sealing him inside the Emerald, along with herself. Many years later, Knuckles has become the guardian of the Master Emerald. Alone to his thoughts wondering about his 'destiny', Angel Island is approached by Eggman in his Egg Carrier. Soon enough, the Master Emerald is shattered for the first time, freeing Chaos and Tikal (now in an ethereal form). He repels Knuckles and escapes, and partners up with Eggman, hoping that he will provide him with the Chaos Emeralds and allowing him to wreak havoc upon the world. Seemingly disoriented, Chaos senses a Chaos Emerald in another area on the other island, but instead of taking it, he ends up bumping into Big the Cat's friend Froggy and loses his tail. That same night, Chaos appears in Station Square to terrorize the city until Sonic the Hedgehog steps in and fights him. The battle is barely an intense one and he defeats Chaos, causing him to retreat as Eggman watches from above, laughing that he has a much more powerful ally by his side. Chaos is later summoned by Eggman when he snatches an Emerald from Tails and demonstrates Chaos' evolutionary ability by giving him a Chaos Emerald, transforming him into Chaos 1. He reveals his plan to rule the world by destroying Station Square and building Robotnikland over its ruins with Chaos as his instrument of destruction once he feeds him the rest of the Emeralds and leaves. Chaos is once again summoned, this time to fight Knuckles as Eggman gives the water beast his second Chaos Emerald, transforming him into Chaos 2. The fight is a bit more brutish with Chaos unleashing a much more power-oriented arsenal of attacks such as transforming into a large bouncing ball and expanding waves of water but Knuckles soundly defeats him. Eggman then goes to trick Knuckles into fighting Sonic in hopes of gaining new Emeralds. Once more Chaos is called forth just in time to be give the two Emeralds Eggman stole from Sonic and Tails, transforming him into the fish-like Chaos 4, the battle taking place in a pond. He now fights the trio under and above water with shockwaves and geysers but is once more defeated by their combined efforts. Chaos makes a reappearance aboard the Egg Carrier, now confronted by Sonic and Big. Eggman had captured Froggy and threw him into Chaos, giving him his tail back as he throws in two more Emeralds, transforming him into the monstrous Chaos 6. With his brain too deeply situated in its larger body, Sonic distracts Chaos while Big snatches Froggy from Chaos' confines. He eventually devises a way and utilizes the freezing machines that Eggman scattered around the battlefield and chucks them into his mouth, flash-freezing freezing and shattering his body. Chaos quickly reconstitutes for one more showdown with Knuckles, but the result is the same, this time losing all of his Emeralds due to his exhaustion. Finally irritated by his constant defeats and Eggman's failure, he goes after Eggman and assaults him, then moves to Knuckles and knocks him unconscious, taking back his Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Tails are alerted to Chaos's return and try to take the last Emerald in Tails' Tornado II, but he beats them to it. Doing the job that Eggman couldn't, Chaos immediately lays waste to Station Square and floods it in a chaotic sea, bursting from a building into his final, giant form, Perfect Chaos. Sonic gets ready to confront him but Eggman appears with a second Egg Carrier but Chaos's power is too much and effortlessly does away with his traitorous partner. Just as he is finished absorbing all of the energy from the Emeralds in his rage, he scatters them about, seemingly drained of their once boundless energy. Tikal appears to Sonic for the first time physically in the present time, lamenting that she had failed him, seeing no alternate way but to seal Chaos again, but Sonic says that it will only serves to continue the cycle of hatred has been trapped in. All of his friends come together and hands him the Chaos Emeralds, Tails revealing that Chaos had only taken in the Emeralds' negative power. Using the positive energy remaining, Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and does battle with him. The epic battle rages on, but Super Sonic is able to defeat Chaos and purify his negativity as Chaos reverts back to his base form. He then sees various Chao merrily skip to his side. Chaos seems to be relieved and overjoyed that the Chao had survived all these years thanks to the humans who had taken care of them and loved them over the generations he had been locked up. He reunites with Tikal and disappears, parting off to paths unknown. Though Chaos would sporadically appear in other Sonic games, they were relatively minor, his only real significant contribute factor would be the use of his DNA by Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes. He would not have a major appearance until several years later in Sonic Forces where he is seen with Sonic's other adversaries such as Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic himself. Triva *Chaos's element of water is actually Sonic's weakness ironically. *Chaos was created in order to show off the graphical power of the Sega Dreamcast to showcase a model that was able to morph its shape seamlessly. Category:Characters Category:Video game characters Category:Comic book characters